poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh Moon
Pooh Moon is the first segment of the tenth episode of the second season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on December 2, 1989 on ABC. Synopsis Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger and Gopher are camping out at night, making popcorn and telling stories. Pooh tells stories of the “Honey Moon", while Tigger tells stories about a Grab-Me Gotcha Monster. When Pooh and Piglet are separated from the others, they find they’ve landed on the Honey Moon, while the others think the Grab-Me Gotcha has got them! Plot The friends are camping out at night and Tigger accidentally makes the popcorn explode. Pooh wants to eat honey, but has run out. He asks Piglet, if he has ever heard of the “Honey Moon,” which is full of honey. Tigger, however, tells a scary story about a Grab-Me Gotcha, a sneaky shifteroo who grabs people with his clutches. Piglet is obviously scared, Rabbit isn’t though. Pooh stays up with Piglet, just in case the Grab-Me-Gotcha Comes, but eventually they fall asleep in the popcorn basket. Since the popcorn basket is too close to the fire, it pops and explodes, blasting Pooh and Piglet to another part of the woods. Tigger, Gopher and Rabbit wake up, and Tigger and Gopher think the Grab-Me Gotcha got Piglet and Pooh. Rabbit does not believe this, but goes along anyway. Pooh and Piglet, dirty and camouflaged, find they have been popped to the Honey Moon. They find that if the Honey Moon fades away at dawn, they won’t be able to stand on it, so they have to hurry. Tigger, Gopher and Rabbit camouflage themselves too, and Tigger bounces away. Pooh, Piglet and Tigger run into each other, Pooh mistakes him for a “Honey Moon Bee”! Then Pooh and Piglet run into Rabbit and Gopher, and run away again. Unfortunately, Pooh and Piglet then fall into a hole. Pooh mistakes the tunnels for a giant “Honey Moon Bee Honeycomb”, and ventures on to find honey. Then Gopher hears Pooh in the underground tunnels calling for “Honey Moon Honey” and mistakes it for the monster. Pooh decides that they should go home, and to do that, they have to go “very down”. Tigger says he has a foolproof plan for saving their buddies. Later on, just before dawn, Pooh and Piglet are at a very high peak. The ledge they’re on cracks and breaks and they fall. At the bottom, Tigger has designed a cart trap with honey as bait for the Grab-Me Gotcha to fall in. Rabbit still doesn’t believe in it, but when Pooh and Piglet fall in, he immediately becomes a coward. They talk about all the moon creatures they found, and about how they resemble Rabbit, Tigger and Gopher. Piglet hugs Tigger, and then he comes out of the shot. Tigger appears again, grabs Piglet, and says, “Gotcha!” Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher * Grabme gotcha ( Mentioned) Cast Gallery PoohMoon.png Poohmoon.JPG|Title Card Picture064.jpg|Pooh moon monster Goofs *In the beginning, Pooh’s honey pot, of brown and pale color, is empty. At the end of the story, Tigger uses a honey pot (which we can only assume is full) of light blue and dark blue color. When Pooh is inside the trap, he is eating honey out of a brown and pale honey pot, the one that was empty at the beginning of the episode. Trivia *This episode is similar to the My Friends Tigger & Pooh episode Eeyore's Trip to the Moon, where the characters believe, after launching a “spaceship,” that they landed on the moon. *Christopher robin, owl, Eeyore, kanga and roo, kessie and the heffalump family doesn't appear in this episode. *This episode is similar to The Camp Out and there's no camp like home. VHS releases *“Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun” *Winnie the Pooh Frankenpooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1989 Episodes Category:VHS Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 2 Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Episodes Category:Pooh episode Category:Piglet episode Category:Tigger episode Category:Rabbit episode Category:Gopher episode